So Baby Don't Cry
by Kazuo Iruha
Summary: Zoro killed Sanji and Sanji's back for his revenge. I was inspired by A7X's song.
1. Chapter 1

So Baby Don't Cry

-Zoro killed Sanji and now Sanji is back for his revenge. Inspired by A7X - A Little Piece of Heaven. I'm crazy of their music!-

I don't know to rated this story T or M. So, just M to be safe.

I'm sorry for my grammatical and words of choosing error.

If Zoro wanted anything, he would choose Sanji. Sanji was his everything, his life. The way the blond spat his curses, the moment Zoro get his ass kicked by the blond powerful leg, the smell of tobacco and spices was driving Zoro into madness. But of course, this is Zoro we are talking about and he never told any of those pathetic thoughts to Sanji.

But if Sanji didn't appear in his life, those three katanas of his would be Zoro's world. Before he met Sanji, his passion for sword was undeniable. He kept training with heavy-weight loads and counted until it reached insanely high number, meditated for the whole noon and even forgetting about eating. That was when the not-so-generous lady, Nami assigned Sanji to be Zoro's health consultant. The swordsman was really unhappy with the decision but Nami graciously threatened him. She would add his debt for 50% if Zoro refuse to. Zoro didn't notice that all the pay to hire Sanji was done by Nami and Nami didn't tell anything to Zoro. She just wanted Zoro not to forget about his health but since Zoro was so stubborn, she needed to do it that way.

But, the man Zoro had thought so weak and incapable (since Sanji's thin) was unbelievable strong, confident and got a very special way to handle him. Sanji kept throwing him insults when Zoro overdid his train and was greeted with chains of curse aside of kicks everytime he didn't finish or forgotten his meal.

Sanji was a jerk but he got beautiful face with a perfectly fair skin eventhough his hair would part and covered half of his face, his delicate frame and his skinny, long, deadly legs. Zoro was hypnotized.

Zoro took a half year before he finally confessed to Sanji. He was ready to get murder but Sanji did the unexpected. He gave Zoro a light peck on Zoro's lips. Since that, they've been brutally lovey-dovey every single day.

-3 years later-

The green-haired man was sitting next the blond on the couch, enjoying their special night. It was their anniversary so Zoro wanted it to be memorable for them. He was going to propose his lover.

The movie they were watching was Sanji's favourite movie and the two of them sat in silence. Zoro would never do something romantic like decorate the house with flowers and ribbon, preparing candle-light dinner or having rose petals on the bed, no! So, what he could do was giving Sanji freedom to watch or do whatever he wanted to. Zoro smiled happily when he thought of their live after Sanji say yes to him. They would be the happiest couple in the world. And then, after they had enough living like that, they could adopt a son so he could teach him about sword.

Sanji glanced at his boyfriend as he felt Zoro was too odd to watch something like this and he saw Zoro's smile.

"What make you so happy, Zoro?"

Zoro turned his head to face Sanji. "Hmm? Nothing." Sanji studied his face with seriousness and when he found nothing, he shrugged. But his instinct kept telling him that something was off. Just what is it?

Sanji was back at the movie and Zoro slowly slid his hand into his pocket and when his fingers found the box, he bit his lips and carefully took them out. He eyed Sanji silently. The other guy was too focusing into the show.

He almost at the speed of lightning took the remote controller and paused the movie, got onto his kneel and faced Sanji. Sanji was too surprise to yell at the disturbance. His eyes were wide and trying to understand what was happening.

"Sanji, we've been together for three years now. I love you very much and want to grow old with you." He said. He showed the blue box in his hand to Sanji and heard a gasp. "Would you marry me?" He finally asked.

He opened the box, revealing a beautiful plain white gold ring that was carved with the word 'forever' at the inner side. Sanji's hands were trembling and the tremble becoming harder and Sanji let out a simple chuckle that turned into huge laughter. His body shook vigorously when he wanted to suppress the laughter so Sanji just laughed his heart out. He shook his head over and over while laughing.

"Zoro, what the hell? Are you really proposing me?" He was still laughing.

"Yeah." Zoro frowned. What the hell is happening? Why does Sanji laughing at him?

Sanji exhaled shakily and sighed but still shaking his head. "Zoro, what are you doing? Are you serious you want to marry me?"

"Of course I do." He answered quickly. This was out of his imagination. Sanji was supposed to say yes and they would make love all night!

Sanji looked startled at the ready answer and began to feel uneasy. It's not that he wasn't love Zoro but he wasn't ready for this yet. He didn't have the gut to face the society with the status of married gay couple. Other than that he didn't even care. He loved Zoro and there was no doubt. He would love to marry Zoro but not now.

"Zoro, I'm sorry. I can't." He regretfully told Zoro. Zoro was in horror. He couldn't believe it. Sanji was rejecting him, he didn't want to be with him.

Sanji immediately tried to find a suitable answer to make Zoro understand but Zoro was faster. Zoro didn't even think twice. Anything that Sanji was trying to say was just excuses! He took Wado that was standing against the back of the couch and everything turned red. The sound of steel met with flesh and spluttering red liquids everywhere. Sanji was looking at him with a pale and questioning eyes, he was pleading. Even a simple thing like breathing was hurting him like fuck. His neck.. His neck felt like splitting from his body. He used his pair of hand and choked his own neck to stop the blood. The blood was too much to not to escape between his thin fingers. He looked at his boyfriend for the last time and his tears flowed freely down his cheek.

Seeing the tears, Zoro once again kneeled to him and smirked. He leaned forward and licked those tears that have mixed with blood on Sanji's cheek.

"Shh, I will take a good care of you. So baby, don't cry." Sanji wanted to argue but the ultimate pain shot through his every nerves and he stopped breathing. He went limped in Zoro's arms and Zoro kissed him deeply.

"I love you. You are mine." He kissed the bloody neck of Sanji's dead body. Slipping his tongue into the opened flesh, he licked and savoring the taste of fresh blood. His face was smeared with blood and he didn't even care.

After that, he lifted the body to their bed. The blood on the floor, couch, table and even on the screen of the TV was being paid zero attention. Carefully, he put the body on the matress and he sat next to Sanji. He observed the dead and a small pang of guilt appeared.

He can't live without Sanji, why did Sanji rejected him? "He made me did this." He muttered and stroked the blond lovely hair. The scent of shampoo was still lingered there. The sight was so beautiful. Sanji was just like sleeping in peace, his white skin was coloured and decorated with the red blood.

Zoro unbuttoned Sanji's soaked with blood shirt and started to strip all the garment from Sanji's body. When Sanji already in his naked state, Zoro used a clean wet towel and cleaned up the mess at Sanji's neck. A clean long cut that has cut Sanji's neck horizontally was now clear from blood. Zoro walked out from the room and when he was back, he brought a needle and thread. He began to sew the opened skin together and hummed the song Sanji always sing when he was cooking.

He nibbled down Sanji's collar bone and bit it down until the skin tore and bleed, then he kissed the spot tenderly and swiped his tongue over the cut. He put the needle and thread in the drawer and looked down to his dead lover with a satisfied smile. Sanji's neck was beautifully sewn and it turned Zoro on. Sanji already on the bed, without wearing anything and he got a big problem down there.

"There's only one solution." He smirked.

TBC

I didn't check this story so any mistakes, just tell me. Review and comment will make me smile. (I'm still in brokenhearted state)


	2. Chapter 2

I was very busy but I really want to end this. So, this is it. Review and comment.

* * *

He never felt anything more sexual like this. The night he spent with Sanji was very special. It felt so good he could fuck Sanji like that eventhough Sanji's body was a little cold. After his intense pleasure, he covered Sanji's with blanket and switched on the heater. Zoro rested his body against the headboard, catching his breath as he wiped his glistening sweat from his body with towel. His eyes caught something on the floor. It was Sanji's unlit cigarette.

He lowered his body and reached for the item. He took the lighter in the drawer and lit it up.

"You love this thing, right Sanji? Since you're sleeping, I'll take this for you." He took a long drag before he coughed the smoke out. He glared at the smoke that he has huffed with a bitter face. Damn, it was weird and bitter.

"What the fuck?" He grumbled, got up from his bed and went to the window to throw the cancer stick. But he didn't forget to crush the burned part before he threw it.

Feeling so tired from his previous activity, Zoro dropped his body next to Sanji's unmoving body. Zoro snuggled under the blanket and hugged Sanji's cold body. He buried his face at the crook of Sanji's neck. The nasty smell of blood was still fresh there eventhough Zoro has cleared them and Zoro didn't give a damn. He hugged Sanji even tighter.

"Love you, Sanji." He mumbled before he drifted into sleep.

|.|.|.|.|.|.|

It has been three days and Zoro was living like usual. He would wake up early in the morning and did his training. Then, he would take Sanji to the bathroom for shower, put on clothes, and eat breakfast together. Before he got ready to teach kendo at the martial art academy, he would lay Sanji down on the couch and played the Sanji's favourite movie. He will kiss Sanji on the forehead and headed to his class. It was Zoro's routine for those three days since the proposal incident. Zoro treated Sanji like the blond was still alive but he did realised, Sanji has gone.

The adoration and love Zoro had for Sanji has turned into tragedy but Zoro would scratch the part that he killed his lover. For him, Sanji deserved that and Sanji will be with him forever now. When Zoro's back from his work, he will sat down with Sanji, talked to him how he day was. Sometimes, Zoro would talk about how much he hated Sanji's favourite movies.

Zoro could live just like this, living with Sanji lifeless body and he planned to do it until the day he died. But what he didn't know was his dying day was too soon.

As always, when he was back from work, he would sit with Sanji on the couch and talked about his day. Zoro placed his hand on Sanji's thigh and slowly moved to his hand. He squeezed the icy hand and sighed. Today was a rough day. A parent has came and asked Zoro about his son whereabouts. Of course he didn't have any idea where his student went, it's already past his class period. The parent though insisted Zoro to find his son and Zoro needed to discuss and reason with him about the matter. Damn, he's tired. He had missed his boyfriend voice where he didn't hear for this entire week. He hoped Sanji would say yes that day, so none of these would happen.

"Sanji, be with me forever," He said to the lifeless Sanji. He looked at the neck he has sewn. "Forever." He repeated.

Zoro shut close his eyes, he really wanted to have a nice nap after a tiring day but he felt like something moved. Zoro opened his eyes, scanning every corner of the room with a serious frown but he found nothing. He shook his head and massaged his temple slowly.

"Maybe I'm just tired." He eased his body again and rested his already worn out body against the couch.

This time, it was a sound. The sound of breathing heavily and it was too near to him. That surprised Zoro, making him stood up abruptly and his knee hit the corner of the table beside to the couch.

He hissed at the pain but he was more worried about the situation. He could always sense the unusual things that happen in his house, but this case, it was different. Zoro can't guess or find it, as if he was blind.

Cautiously, he walked through the side of the living room, where he placed Wado. He gripped Wado in his hand and a sound of footstep echoed through the lonely dark part of the house. He turned immediately and saw a flash of black shadow ran across the living room. Zoro never felt so scared.

'Is it a ghost?' He asked himself mentally. He braced himself to follow the shadow he saw but when he walked past the couch, he noticed something.

Sanji was gone!

Zoro's eyes widened and Wado slipped from his hand as he let go of the katana in shock. Sanji is missing? Zoro couldn't think anything at the moment.

Where is Sanji? Isn't he supposed to be on the couch? He ran to the bathroom, kitchen, his bedroom, and the storeroom but he still couldn't find the man. Zoro panicked. His throat felt too dried even to swallow saliva. His sight was spinning and the only thing he was thinking is Sanji.

"Sanji, where are you?" He whimpered sadly. His heart was broken. How come a dead man suddenly disappeared? It doesn't make sense!

A cold feeling struck him and Zoro gasped. There's someone behind him. He looked over his shoulder to see a dark figure was standing, facing him.

The swordsman now was fully facing the figure. The figure walked toward him, from the dark place to the brighter place, where Zoro's standing.

The first thing Zoro saw on the figure was the patch on the neck part, his eyes climbed to the person face and the swordsman turned white. The strands of blond lock covering one of his eyes and the slender body was standing without much trouble. Zoro's jaw slacked.

Sanji, his dead lover was there, standing like nothing happened. Zoro didn't know what he was supposed to do. Yes, he was happy like fuck! Sanji's alive! But, he was different. The look in Sanji's eyes were empty, there's no adoration in it and he was paler. So pale, like the dead.

Sanji smirked suddenly. "Looking for me?" His voice was as the same like before and Zoro felt something broke inside him. Oh how much he missed Sanji's voice! He missed Sanji so much.

"Sanji," He called with a smile and moved to reach for Sanji but Sanji took a step back from him. Zoro stopped with a puzzled look. Still smirking, Sanji tilted his head a bit to the right and the patch on his neck started to unattached the tore skin. It was scary when the skin was slightly opened, revealing his pink and under the skin fleshes. Zoro cringed at that.

Sanji pointed his neck with his index finger, still with the same pose. "You did this to me." He said. Zoro could only stare. He was out of idea how to respond to that.

Sanji straightened his head and his eyes turned red. "You killed me! It's hurt like fuck, you idiot!" Sanji yelled with a non-human pitch. If Zoro's heart could fell from its place, it would. Adrenaline pumped through Zoro's vein as he faced the dead man's wrath.

"I'm so sorry, Sanji." Zoro finally said. Sanji was totally in furious as he eyed Zoro. Zoro walked to Sanji and this time Sanji didn't move away. He was hesitated to touch Sanji but he did it anyway.

He put a hand on Sanji's cold shoulder, ignoring the flame of anger Sanji was emitting. As soon as the hand was on the shoulder, Sanji became calmer. His eyes turned to normal back and his look shifted to soft.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I love you so much." Regretfully, Zoro apologised and uttered his love for Sanji. He loved Sanji and will always love him.

The blue orb welled with crystal clear tear and streamed down through his pale cheek. Zoro cupped those face he loved so much and wiped the tears away.

"Baby, don't cry. You will always have my heart, so be with me forever." If earlier, he felt so damn scared when he faced his lover, but now the affection he had for the blond conquered everything.

He wrapped his arm around Sanji and pulled Sanji toward him. Sanji sobbed against his body and he rubbed Sanji's back soothingly.

"Forever?" Sanji asked when he stopped crying.

Zoro nodded. "Yeah, forever." After he said that, Sanji froze in his arm. He wanted to ask Sanji what's wrong but a hand dug into his chest. At first, he didn't feel anything but when he looked down, he saw Sanji's hand inside him, he felt like his heart would explode in no time. The pain was too much, the blood was pouring out from the hole Sanji has made and Sanji was giving him an innocent face.

He can't even ask why, since he did the same to Sanji. Zoro knew he deserved this but he didn't know that it was too scary and painful to die. Sanji shoved his hand deeper in Zoro's body, searching for something. He snapped out a thing out from Zoro body and Zoro screamed hysterically. It was his heart and Zoro watched the organ in amused. He never thought that he could see his heart, in this way.

Sanji smiled at him. "Now, we will be together." It's hurt like fuck and he prayed the death could take him now. Zoro managed to curve a smile at Sanji. A sincere smile. He touched Sanji's lips and Sanji understood.

The blond leaned in, pressed his lips on Zoro's lightly. He slipped his tongue between Zoro's lips, looking for entrance which the dying man immediately gave. The kiss was passionate but sweet at the same time.

"I love you." Zoro whispered at Sanji's lips after their parted. Zoro closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Sanji held his body from fell down and stared at his dead lover. He also very loved Zoro, this was the only way. Now, they would be together, forever.

"I will not cry. You're with me now."

* * *

Is it done? Hey, it's done! Yeah, I'm suck. Sorry, I've made Zoro like a mad man. Hoho. I will always love Zoro and Sanji though. I think this story is too short, but I don't have time,..for now. Hahaha.

Finally,… I'm tired. Tomorrow, I'm going to have a busy day at school. So I'm leaving this story like this. I'm sorry if the story is horrible. Byebye.


End file.
